The Professor
by Alireeses
Summary: Rose is back and accidently meets the Doctor. Rose is a time lord and the Doctor doesn't recognize her. Rose is still mad at him for leaving her in the other universe. Can he find out what her big secret is before she leaves him forever? M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It had been exactly 949 years since He had left me on Bad wolf Bay, 897 years since John died, 912 years since Jackie died, 905 years since Pete died, and 881 years since my little brother Tony died. I turn 978 today, at least I think I do. I'm on my third regeneration, now. At least I'm not as clumsy as a certain other time lord is. This one is good, I now have bright, steely blue eyes, and a black pixie hairdo. I wear a black leather jacket over a black tank top, with black skinny jeans, and black converse. Yup, I'm all about black. I'm very pale and petite. My eyes landed on my hand. My finger fiddled with the Tardis blue sapphire ring. I had bought it a few years after John died. As a sort of remembrance of John. It's alien, it took a while to find it but she finally found a band that could perfectly fit itself to your finger. It readjusts, which works well with regeneration. I'm the Professor, I had stopped being Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth a long time ago. My Tardis is disguised as a door, a black door. I pressed the helpful randomizer on my console and after a few short seconds my Tardis groaned to a stop. I had travelled to my own universe around 500 years ago, and I had thoroughly avoided the Doctor thanks to my old girl. When I opened the door, I stuck my tongue out, "Earth, 2004, Cardiff." I was puzzled, "Cardiff, why Cardiff?" I asked stepping fully out. Suddenly the black door closed behind me and I turned around. "Oi, let me in." I pounded on the door, but she groaned in annoyance. "Well, fine then." I turned and started to walk around the forest she had put me in. Sometimes the black door would appear against a wall or just be there in the middle of the room, against nothing.

**_No one's POV_**

She stopped in her tracks, as she saw the scene before her. There was a man with his back to her, he was wearing a tweed jacket, and beige pants. He had floppy brown hair, and he was waving around a sonic screwdriver toward the door of the blue police box, she used to call home. Before she could stop herself, she let out a choked whisper, "Doctor." Then she stamped her emotions down and sent out a smug smile. The floppy-haired person turned, and smiled politely.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" He asked, curiosity burning in his eyes. She looked at his hair.

She whispered again, quiet enough so he wouldn't hear, "Still not ginger, I see."

He asked again, "Do I know you?"

"No you don't, I'm afraid. But why are you using a sonic screwdriver against wood, it doesn't work that way?" She asked smiling smugly.

The smile vanished, "Who are you?"

She didn't want to tell him who she was, that would not work out well for either of them, "I have many names, so depending on where you're from, and how you know me, I have no idea what my name is." She said, sarcastically. "So who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor." He said, tucking the sonic into his pocket. "And you are?" He asked, gesturing to her.

She smiled knowingly and walked towards him. He shuffled his feet, nervously. She noticed and smiled wider at his nervousness. She was standing in front of him, now. "Hello, I'm the Professor," she rocked back on her heels, "Basically... run." She said, a twinkle in her eye. The Doctor's eyes widened as he remembered what he said to the Atraxi.

He walked until their noses were almost touching. He had his Oncoming Storm look on. She met his eyes and her strong facade faltered for a second but then she remembered she wasn't that scared naive blonde girl anymore. She was the Savior and she would damn well act like it. He noticed her little slip and he smiled slightly. She stared straight back at him and she looked fierce. "Who. Are. You?" He asked, punctuating each word, and narrowing his eyes.

She smiled, but it was grim. She leaned up to his ear, and whispered, "I'm the last person you would want to see." Then she leant back and smiled madly at him. He seemed to be in shock. So she took the chance to walk away with her hands folded together behind her. She walked back to her Tardis. When she got in she started laughing, and she didn't stop. She kept laughing until tears started sprouting from her eyes. She knew nothing was funny but if she stopped laughing then she would start crying and she couldn't have that. When she was done she set the Tardis to random and in a few seconds she landed with a groan. She got out and stuck her tongue out, tasting the air. Before she could identify it, she felt a sting in her neck. She brought a hand to her neck and pulled out a dart. Her eyes widened and then she blacked out.

**_The Doctor's P.O.V._**

"Who was she? This professor, what does she do?" He muttered to myself. "Why was I scared, I'm never scared. Who? Who? Who?" He kept muttering. "I've never seen her before, maybe I did something to her in the future. What did she mean? Professor who?" He said aloud, talking to no one in particular. He fiddled with the controls and then set the randomizer. His Tardis groaned to a stop and he stepped out, his eyes immediately landed on the figure strapped to a chair. The figure looked up and he gasped as he recognized the professor who had ambushed him moments earlier. Her face was bloody. Her eyes widened, and she started to laugh. She laughed and laughed until tears streamed down her face.

Then she screamed, "Guess who's here?!" She screamed at the empty space. He looked around and realized he was in a hotel room, or what looked like a hotel room. "You sons of bitches! When I get my hands on you, you will beg for death! You hear me!" She screamed, then she looked at the Doctor. She narrowed her eyes, "Are you just going to stand there? Grab my sonic out of my back pocket." She said. She lifted up off the chair a little, to help him. He reached into the space between the chair and her back with his face pink. He reached into what seemed like a pocket and she gasped, "It's in the pocket. In the pocket." She growled through gritted teeth. He blushed red and pulled his hand out and then back into her pocket and pulled out a sonic screwdriver. It looked similarly like his last regenerations. He pointed it at the lock, and pressed it, making it release a whirring sound. It glowed black. The lock fell down and she flexed her fingers. She stood up and stumbled. She grabbed the chair arm to help her stand. The Doctor reached out his hands to help her but her glare made him pull back. Her breathing was labored and she clenched her eyes shut. "Let's see. 5 broken ribs, 1 punctured lung, and I'm pretty sure I have a sprained ankle." She looked at him with an amused, but sad expression. "So, overall I'm dying." She said, a small smile on her lips.

"No, you're going to be fine." The Doctor said, helping her sit down. "I can take you into my Tardis and you will be as good as new." He said, worried for her. "I promise you will make it through this."

She laughed and then flinched, "Stop with the sympathy crap." She said. "I have to make it through this. I am, whether I want to or not. Now go over there, so you don't get hurt." She said pointing to the corner. He looked confused but he walked over. She stood up and spread her arms and golden light sprouted from her tips. Then there was golden light shooting out from her arms and legs. The Doctors eyes widened as he realized... she was regenerating. The golden light faded and the girl before was gone. Now the new girl was decidedly smaller, and she had dark brown hair that went almost all the way to the back of her knees. She looked up at him and her eyes had changed from blue to a chocolate brown. Her clothes were baggy, now and she had sharp features. She blew out a stream of regeneration energy. She crossed her arms and looked at him. He just stood there shocked. She flinched and he realized, she's probably still hurting from the regeneration. Then she crippled over and gasped out, "Shit."

He ran over, and made sure she didn't fall, she straightened out and knocked off his hands with a small glare. He stepped back, giving her some room. "So, you're a time lord." He stated. She crossed her arms, uncomfortably and nodded. "How did you survive the Time war?" He asked taking a step forward. She looked down, and didn't answer. He realized that question must have hurt, "I'm sorry, you don't have answer that. Umm... How old are you?" He asked trying to sound non-chalant about it. She smiled.

"I'm 978. And you?" She asked.

He looked down, "Mmhmhm" He mumbled.

"What was that?" she asked, amused, taking another step forward.

"911," He said, crossing his arms, and pouting.

She mock- pouted him, and walked over. She patted his head, "Oh, you're so young."

He pointed, and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, he opened it again. He put his hand down, and pouted again, "Shut up." He said, simply. She started laughing, then she crippled over again, and sent out a stream of regeneration, again.

"God this sucks." She said, still unused to regeneration. "How can you bear this?" She asked, sitting down, again.

"How many times have you regenerated?" He asked.

"Counting this one, that's four. Why how many times have you regenerated?" She asked, the pain subsiding.

His eyes widened, "I'm on my eleventh, now. How did you avoid regeneration?"

"Oh, well I just avoided dying. And it was pretty easy, not many people want to be on my bad side." She said, a sly smile, on her lips.

"Who are you?" He asked, his Oncoming Storm voice seeping through.

She stood up, and walked over. She pasted her Savior look on her face. He flinched, and she smiled, "Matters on whose asking, now the Daleks," He flinched again, "Call me the Savior. The Cybermen call me the Silver Chaos. The Brokaba's of the Crimson Galaxy call me the All- Knowing. And I'm also a goddess of Fertility on one planet. So I have many names, but you can call me Professor." She said, a smile on her face only a madman could pull off. It reminded him somewhat of his tenth regenerations smile.

Before he could stop himself, he asked, "Professor who?"

She smiled, a tongue in teeth smile, before she could stop herself. The Doctor gasped, as he saw her smile. The Professor caught her mistake and closed her mouth, quickly before he could ask questions. "Just the Professor." She said, pasting a small smile on her face. No one had made her smile like that in centuries.

**_The Doctor's P.O.V._**

"Professor Who?" I asked, before I could stop it. This professor knew about Daleks, and the Cybermen. She was a Time Lord, she just regenerated, she is 978, she is the Savior, the Silver Chaos, the All-Knowing, she is... impossible. I came to that conclusion. I looked at her awaiting an answer. She smiled, a tongue- in- teeth smile. I let out a gasp that was Rose's smile, only Rose's smile, no one else could smile like that. I blinked and the smile was gone, she had her mouth closed. I couldn't help the images that flashed in my head. Rose smiling, Rose in that old Victorian dress as we handled the Gelth. Rose's eyes glowing gold as she killed the Daleks. Rose kissing me, and me saving her. Rose's possessed body kissing me. Rose screaming as she let go of the lever. Rose going away in a flash of light as Pete saved her. Rose telling me she loved me. Me not telling her. Rose running to me throwing the gun to the side, and me getting shot. Rose asking me if I could say it. Rose kissing my metacrisis. My mind was filled with Rose, just Rose, Rose, Rose.

"Just the Professor." She said, smiling slightly. Her voice drew me back to the present.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this is a very short chapter, but I will try to make the next one longer. And the name 'The Professor' does have something to do with Ace, just a little bit. Thought it was clever :) **

_Last time... "Just the Professor," She said, her voice drawing me back to the present._

The Doctor stared at the impossible girl before him. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "Is there a reason you're staring at me like that, because it's kind of creepy." He blushed and shuffled his feet nervously, trying to think of something to say but for once in his life, his mind drew a blank. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. "Anyway, I must be off, you know things to do worlds to save." She said, practically bouncing at the thought of danger. She turned and started to walk away but at the last moment she turned and said, "And I think we will see each other real soon, Doctor." She said, smiling like a madman. She ran off back to her Tardis, giggling, leaving a very confused, blank-minded Doctor behind. He pouted at the abrupt end to the conversation and went back into his Tardis. He continued his adventures with the Ponds and River Song, and tried to act like he wasn't frustrated at the thought of the mysterious Professor. But he never lingered too much on the thought always pushing it away to the very edge of his mind.

Meanwhile the Professor had retreated giggling into her Tardis. She walked in and leaned heavily against the back of the door. She released the breath she had been holding, and upon thinking about the events that had just occurred she laughed. She laughed until she was rolling on the floor clutching her aching sides because she knew if she stopped laughing she would cry and she couldn't have that. So she laughed and when her laughing had gone down to a soft giggle, she got up and continued her adventures, the Doctor lingering on the very edge of her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

_ast time: the Doctor lingering on the very edge of her mind._

"Come along, Ponds," He screamed in the console room. "I've got the perfect place to go."

Rory and Amy came bouncing into the room, "Where are we going today, Doc?" Amy said, sitting down in the captain's chair.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to… Barcelona." He said, jumping around the console. They looked at him in confusion, "The planet, not the place." They both nodded. "Then off we go." He said, flipping the last switch.

The Professor was lying on a beach chair in Barcelona (the planet, not the place) wearing a Tardis blue bikini, enjoying a drink in a ridiculously big hat with sunglasses. She had just come from saving a planet and she wanted to relax. Then she heard the sound of the Tardis, and groaned. She could see the blue thing appearing a few yards in front of her. She took off the sunglasses and pulled off the hat. She didn't stand up, but she knew they would see her once they got out. She crossed her arms and waited, fuming a bit that he took them to Barcelona. The doors opened and she could see the Doctor's head pop out followed by the rest of him. A red-headed woman and a blonde guy came out after. The red-head was wearing a pink bikini and sunglasses, and the blonde was wearing black swim trunks. Of course the Doctor was wearing his usual attire on a beach. She sat there and crossed her arms, waiting.

The Doctor waited patiently inside the Tardis, while Rory and Amy got ready. They came bouncing into the Console room wearing beach wear. "Doctor check outside if we're in the right place because I don't want to walk out there in a bikini ad freeze to death like last time." Amy said, scowling.

"Alright, fine." The Doctor said, popping his head out of the Tardis door. He sniffed and then walked out, gesturing for Rory and Amy to come out. "Come along Ponds. It's perfectly fine." He said, smiling. They walked out and surveyed the area. The Doctor doing the same, his eyes widened as he recognized one of the people on the beach. He saw the Professor lying down on a beach chair in a Tardis blue bikini. She was staring at him in what looked to be annoyance. When he spotted her she waved. He walked over just to be sure he wasn't hallucinating. He stood at the foot of her chair staring at her, "Professor?" He asked, confused.

She decided to mess with him a bit, "Yes, I'm a Professor." She said, narrowing her eyes.

His eyebrows skyrocketed and he jumped at the chance to find out more about the mysterious girl who had ambushed him weeks earlier, "Um, yes. I'm in one of your classes." He said sincerely.

"Really, I've never seen you in one of my classes before, which one?" She asked, resisting the urge to laugh. The Doctor looked to be panicking and she couldn't take it anymore, she busted out laughing. He looked confused, "I'm just kidding. Hello, Doctor." She said, crossing her arms with an amused face.

The Doctor seemed put out, "Hello, Professor." He paused, "What are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes, "Well, you never did take me to Barcelona," She muttered.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I came here because I like Barcelona." She quickly lied. "You do know I have a Tardis of my own." She said, sarcastically. "I came here to relax, then you showed up." She said, pouting.

"What did I do?" He asked, alarmed.

"Oh, never mind."

Amy and Rory walked over to the Doctor and Amy narrowed her eyes at the woman, "Who's this, Doctor?" She asked.

"I'm the Professor and you are?" The Professor said standing up and holding out her hand.

"I'm Amy and this is my husband Rory." Amy said, shaking her hand.

"Hello," Rory said, shaking her hand, too.

"Are you a friend of the Doctor's?" Amy asked.

"Um, well more of an acquaintance." She explained.

"Wait, what happened the last time we met?" The Doctor asked, hoping their time lines weren't backwards like River's.

"I regenerated, why?" She asked.

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief, "No reason, and another question, why were you tied up and dying when I found you?" He asked.

Amy and Rory threw startled looks at both of them, "Well, not many people like me. I'm on a few hit lists. I still need to figure out who did that." The Professor said, looking annoyed.

"Why are you on a few hit lists?" He asked, trying to mask his concern and worry.

"At this moment, it is not of importance." She said, simply shrugging.

"Woah, wait a second here. Regenerating?" Amy asked throwing a look at the Professor.

"Oh, right. I'm a time lord, like him." She said, pointing.

"But I thought you said you were the last one?" Amy asked confused.

"I thought, I was." The Doctor said. "Then she popped up." He explained.

"So what are you doing here?" She said, trying to change the subject. "Is there some kind of catastrophe, or something?" She asked, jokingly.

"No, it's just a relaxing trip, no danger and no running, right Doctor." Amy said, seriously.

"Yes, just a relaxing danger free trip." He said, pouting a bit. The Professor laughed a little at his expression.

"He can't stand still for long, can he?" She asked.

"Nope." Amy and Rory said at the same time. The Professor laughed.

Suddenly there was a large shout, "Professor!" It screamed, sounding very angry. They all looked curiously around for the source. The Professor found it first and her eyes widened.

She looked at the Doctor, Amy, and Rory and said, "Holy crap, I'm in trouble." With her eyes wide with excitement and a madman's smile on her face, she grabbed the Doctor's hand and whispered, "Run." He quickly grabbed Amy's hand, who immediately reached for Rory's. They all took off, running for the Tardis.

_**Hello, I just couldn't resist Barcelona :) or the beach. And just so you know I love cliffhangers :P**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Last time: With her eyes wide with excitement and a madman's smile on her face, she grabbed the Doctor's hand and whispered, "Run." He quickly grabbed Amy's hand, who immediately reached for Rory's. They all took off, running for the Tardis._

They all reached the Tardis and the Doctor tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Doctor, what's wrong? Why won't it open?" Amy asked franticly. She looked back at the large guy running after them.

"She doesn't want to. It's like she's mad, why are you mad, Sexy?" He asked. It made a noise that sounded like a cross between a hiss and a groan of annoyance.

The Tardis easily slipped past the Professors barriers and went into her mind, _Rose, you need to tell him, _She told her.

_I will, but right now is not the time, just please let us in. _the Professor thought back.

_Tell him. _The Tardis demanded.

_Later. _She countered.

_He deserves to know, now TELL HIM! _She screamed.

"I CAN'T," The Professor screamed out loud. All eyes turned to her, she didn't address them, instead she leaned her head against the Tardis, and whispered, "Please, old girl." The Tardis gave another groan of annoyance but the doors opened.

"How did you-"

"Not the time." The Professor said, pushing them inside. She slammed the door behind her. The Doctor was hopping around the console pushing buttons and pulling levers. "She's not going to leave." The Professor stated.

The Doctor paused, "Why is that?"

"It's my Tardis, she's in trouble. The old girl isn't going to leave knowing that my Tardis is in trouble." She said.

"Your Tardis is in trouble?" Amy asked.

"Yes, that guy. I'm kind of on his hit list."

"Why?" The Doctor asked.

"Not of importance. The only thing of importance right now is he is going to want to kill me, so-" She was cut off by a loud bang on the doors. She groaned and her hand went to her side, where she kept her gun "Damn it, the one time I don't have my gun." At this time, the realization that the Professor was just in a Tardis blue bikini, hit the Doctor like a ton of bricks. He blushed profusely and looked anywhere but at her. "Got any ideas, Doctor." The Professor asked, pacing.

"Um, we could land Sexy here, inside your Tardis." He suggested.

"You call your Tardis Sexy?" The Professor said holding in a laugh.

"Yes, because she is." He said, his cheeks a light pink.

"Alright, whatever you say." She said, sarcastically. The Doctor was flipping switches and pushing buttons then the beautiful sound of the Tardis landing filled the room. The Professor walked to the door, "Well, lets see if it worked." She said and yanked open the door and stepped out. She smiled as she saw the interior of her Tardis.

_Hello Wolf. _It said, eager to have her captain aboard again.

"Hello old girl." She said patting one of the coral columns. The interior of her Tardis was much like the original Tardis, with coral columns and a messy console with a hammer. The Doctor came out followed by Rory and Amy, still in beach wear. The Doctor's eyes narrowed at the sight of the Professors Tardis.

_Tell him, _The Doctors Tardis told her in her mind.

_I will right now, _The Professor shot back.

_Tell him, or I will, _She threatened. The Professor didn't respond so the Tardis went to the Doctor. _Doctor there is something you must know._

_What is it, Sexy? _He asked, confused his Tardis would talk to him directly.

_The Professor isn't who she says she is, she's… Rose. _The Tardis explained.

_That's preposterous, _The Doctor said, startled that Sexy would even make an accusation like that.

_Make her smile and then you'll see. _She told him. S

He walked over to the Professor and stared at her with narrowed eyes, "What are you doing?" She asked a small amused smile on her face.

"Professor **who**?" He asked seriously, still smiling.

"Doctor who?" She countered and before she could stop herself, she smiled a tongue-in-teeth smile. The Doctors eyes widened in alarm and so did hers when she realized her mistake.

"Rose," It came out like a choked whisper.

She looked back at the blue police box and said angrily, "You told him." The Tardis made a sound that sounded very smug. The Professor turned back to the Doctor who was still frozen, she started to explain, "I was going to tell you, but there were so many things I needed to take care of fir-" She was cut off. The Doctor had regained his ability to move and had pulled the Professor's mouth to his. One hand was at the back of her neck and the other went around her waist. Her body was frozen but her mouth was moving with his. Amy and Rory just stared too startled to do anything. Then there was a flash of light, but neither the Doctor nor the Professor noticed.

What the Doctor did notice however was the voice that spoke. "Hello… Sweety?" River half stated, half asked.

The Doctor pulled back from the Professor/Rose's lips with an audible _smack _and turned, looking like a deer caught in headlights, "River."

**Oh, yes River is in indeed in the building. Not only that, she caught the Doctor smooching another. And please review, tell me if I need to improve anything. CLIFFHANGERS :) Anyway Enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Nothings different, just a few spelling errors. Sorry :( New chap. will come soon, promise_**

_Last Time: "River."_

"Hello, sweety." She said, looking a little exasperated. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him annoyed.

The Professor snapped out of her trance, and looked at River. She walked over and stared at River with narrowed eyes, she stared back. The Doctor walked over nervously and looked between the two, daring not to interrupt the stare-down. River suddenly smiled widely and started laughing, the Professor following her lead. The Doctor looked extremely confused. The two laughing girls hugged and River whispered in her ear, "Hello Rose." And Rose/Professor whispered back, "Hello, Melody." The Doctor didn't hear the quiet exchange, and all he did was stare at the two in shock.

"What." He said, they stopped hugging and looked at him, "What." They smiled, amused at his confusion, "What." He said, one last time.

"What are you gawking at, River and I are friends." The Professor said, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Yup," River said, doing the same and putting an arm around the Professor. The Doctor couldn't help but notice the blue ring on her finger.

"How?" He asked.

"She traveled with me for a while," The Professor stated. "What? Did you expect us to fight or something?" She asked, sarcastically. He opened his mouth and closed it looking a bit like a fish. She rolled her eyes, "Anyway, I need to go get dressed. I will feel much better when I have my gun." She said, walking down the hallway.

The Doctor, and River stood in awkward silence, "So you aren't mad?" He asked, shuffling his feet.

"Why would I be mad?" She asked.

"Well, aren't you my… well my bride to be, or something." He asked, blushing a bit.

"Well, I never said that." She said, smiling.

"But…But… well then who is?" He asked, nervously.

At that moment, the Professor walked into the console room with her usual attire and River smiled widely at her, then she looked to the Doctor, "Spoilers." Then a loud bang filled the room, "What was that?"

"It's them, they're trying to get in," The Professor said, looking at the monitor. "We need to get out of here." She said, running around the console, flipping switches and pulling levers with Rivers help. Everyone else just stared, she looked around, "Come on, are you all just going to stand there or are you going to help me?!" She practically screamed. The Doctor jumped into action, and ran around the console helping River and the Professor. Soon they heard the groan of the Tardis leaving, and they all sighed with relief. The Professor/Rose collapsed onto the captain's chair.

The Doctor was staring at her, "How did you get back from the other universe?" The Doctor asked.

"We, or I, perfected the dimension canon, and I sent myself here."

"How long ago?" He asked, narrowing his eyes a bit. River realized where this was going and she shooed Rory and Amy back into the blue box and shut the door behind her. Neither noticed their leaving.

"Mhmhmmhm." She mumbled.

"What?" He asked.

She sighed, "About 500 years, give or take. It's hard to tell time on here."

"500 years!? Why didn't you come find me?" He asked, grabbing her hand.

"Because I didn't think you would want to see me anyway." She said, her eyes filling with a small bit of anger.

"Why wouldn't I want to see you?! Rose, my life revolved around you, why would you think that?" He said, almost outraged by the accusation.

"Because you left me… twice, on that stupid beach in Norway." She said, her anger making her eyes look gold. "Twice, Doctor. What was I supposed to think? You left me with a clone, for god's sake. He was exactly the same… yet he wasn't you." She said, tears appearing in her eyes, "I didn't want a replica, I wanted you… but I learned to love him too. Not as much as I loved you, but enough." She said. She pulled out the necklace, she always wore, and pointed to the gold ring, "We got married, and then we noticed I wasn't getting older. We found out I was a time lord. I stayed there and watched him, get older and older, and then die in my arms. So don't give me any of that, I would have aged, you wouldn't have, bullshit. If you really loved me, you would have stayed, because I did." A few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Rose," She flinched at the sound of her name on his lips. It sounded too good, too inviting. She was supposed to be mad at him damn it. Damn him with his nice hair, and boyish smile and… STOP IT. "I'm so-"

"Don't call me that." She said, finally ending the war in her brain. "I'm not Rose anymore. I'm not that girl, you stole away in your big blue box, anymore. I'm the Professor, and I'm a warrior, now get off my ship." She snarled. His eyes widened at the ferocity of her voice.

"Rose, ple-" He tried.

"Get off, now, Doctor." She ordered standing up and pointing to the door. "Go back on your ship, and don't come back." She said. He looked like he was about to object, but she beat him to it. "Go, now." She said firmly, letting her eyes glow gold in power for a second.

The Doctor looked defeated and was about to object once more, when he saw her eyes flash gold. His widened in surprise, and he realized she was way more powerful then she appeared. He slumped forward and walked into his Tardis, sending one more longful glance at her. She dismissed it, and he shut the door.

She stared at the blue box and it wouldn't go away, she tried the controls, but she couldn't go anywhere. The Tardis was keeping her Tardis in place. She walked over to the blue box and leant her head against it. "Please, old girl." She spoke aloud. _Let me go,_ she thought towards it. The Tardis made a groan of defeat and it soon faded from view, leaving the Professor alone. She crumpled to the ground and cried for what seemed like the first time in centuries. What she didn't know was that the Doctor was doing the same thing in the privacy of his room.


	6. Chapter 6

_Last time: She crumpled to the ground and cried for what seemed like the first time in centuries. What she didn't know was that the Doctor was doing the same thing in the privacy of his room._

She doesn't know how long she sat there for, it could have been months for all she cared. Her Tardis was trying to coax her to get up and adventure like they always did, but she didn't move. The Tardis cataloged everything for the next time this happened, and she was sure there would be a next time. For the first hour, she cried, tears running down her face, sobs bubbling out of her throat. For the second hour, she just sat there, enjoying the numbness in her brain. For the third hour, she laughed, she laughed until her sides hurt. And somewhere in between the fourth hour, she ended up lying down on the floor, staring at nothing. This was not the first time she did this, she was like this after John died, but not for this long. The Tardis pulled up an old hologram file, John had told her to play it when Rose was at her weakest. John hologram stood right next to the Professors head, she looked at him in confusion and slowly got up. He started to talk, "Rose, if you are looking at this, I'm dead, and you're not doing so good. Well, lucky for you I have some advice," He said, shooting her a goofy grin, she smiled slightly at him. So different and yet still the same. His grin faltered, "Go to the other universe, if you haven't already and find him. He still loves yo-" Before he could finish his sentence, she ran to the console and switched off the hologram.

She stood rigid, "I've heard enough John." She said, before pressing the helpful randomizer on the console. She her thoughts of the Doctor behind a steel door, and then locked it. The welcoming groan of the Tardis landing, practically had her tingling with excitement at the thought of another adventure. It almost rid her mind of the Doctor, almost but not quite. She pulled open the door and stepped out, almost immediately she felt a prick in her neck. She pulled out a dart and she cursed loudly. "Must it always end this way." She screamed before toppling over.

**_Meanwhile with the Doctor…_**

The Doctor shut the Tardis door behind him, holding in tears. Nobody said a word as he walked down the hallway to his room. Amy, Rory, and River tried not to notice the sobs coming from the room, or the boom of something being thrown at the wall. Or the screaming and wailing coming from behind that closed door. Soon the bangs and screams died down and all they could hear was a faint sobbing. That was when Amy chose to talk, "What happened? Who was that? And what did she do to upset him like that?" She said, trying to disguise the rage in her eyes for curiosity.

"That is not a story for me to tell." River said. "The Doctor will tell you when he's ready." She said.

At that moment, the Doctor came into the console room with a fake smile on his face and he turned to the Ponds, "So where to, next?"

Amy looked at him, "Who was that?" She asked, walking next to him.

He tensed up, "Maybe we could go to the Opal Galaxy and visit the Grenishes." He said, the false smile still on his face.

"Doctor," She said more forcefully. "Who was she?"

His smile faded, and he looked angry and sad at the same time, "I don't know what you're talking about." He said, in a monotone voice.

"Doctor, tell me who she is?"

She's Rose!" He said, screaming and throwing his hands up in frustration. "Or the Professor, now, because of me." He muttered, going around the console twiddling levers and turning knobs. Amy let it go and waited for the Doctor to pull himself together, he pulled on another fake smile and said, "Now, the Opal Galaxy."


	7. Chapter 7

_Last Time: he pulled on another fake smile and said, "Now, the Opal Galaxy." _

As the Doctor was setting the coordinates to go to the Opal Galaxy, the Tardis groaned and then the console started sparking. The Tardis was rocking and Amy had to scream over all the groaning, "Doctor, what's happening?!" She had grabbed one of the railings, and Rory and River had done the same.

"It's the Tardis, someone has locked onto it. It's being dragged across time and space, by something powerful!" He screamed back. Then all was still, and they all stood up. The Doctor looked at the door, and smiled widely, "Ooooh, a new adventure. What do you thinks out there?" The Doctor asked.

"Another very scary and dangerous alien that most likely wants to kill us." Rory suggested.

"Exactly what I was thinking," The Doctor said, his smile growing wider. "Oh, this is exciting. Amelia would you do the honors?" He said walking beside the doors.

"Of course, Doctor." She said, bouncing to the door. Rory and River followed standing behind the Doctor. Amy pulled open the door and they all piled out the door, what they saw shocked them all.

The Professor was tied to a chair and she looked pale, and extremely exhausted. She didn't have her gun or her jacket, all she was wearing was a black tank top and black jeans. "Professor?" River said and she ran to her side, pulling at the restraints. The Doctor was frozen, Amy grabbed his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and handed it to River, "Thanks Amy." She opened the first restraint and the Professor zapped to life, she used the free hand to try and grab Rivers throat, but River grabbed her wrist before she could, "Professor, it's me River." The Professor seemed to calm down then she groaned, "What's wrong?" River asked, getting the other restraint

"If your River," The Professor said, looking at her, "Then I'm not hallucinating again, and that's the real Doctor." She said weakly pointing at the still stunned Doctor. River got the leg restraints off and she helped the Professor up, the Doctor snapped out of his trance and tried to help the Professor walk, she hit off both their hands, "Stop it, I'm not dying, and I'm not fragile. I'm fine, now you guys can leave and I will go to my Tardis, please." She said, trying to stand tall and failing miserably. She took a step towards the black door and fainted. On instinct the Doctor reached out and caught her.

He sighed and picked her up bridal style. Her head fell against his chest, and he sighed again, "So stubborn." He muttered, as he brought her into his Tardis and carried her into the med bay. Amy, Rory, and River followed close behind. He set her down on one of the beds and sat down beside her.

"What's wrong with her?" River asked urgently. The Doctor got up and turned on the machine next to the bed, it beeped and he hit it in frustration, "What's wrong?" River asked again.

"Nothing," He said in frustration, "Everything is perfectly normal, her vitals are fine, her heart rates are normal. She's just… tired." He said, sitting back down and staring at the comatose Professor.

Amy, put a hand on his shoulder, "She's going to be okay." She said, reassuringly. She didn't really like the Professor considering, she had upset the Doctor so much. But the love and adoration was clearly visible whenever he laid eyes on the Professor.

The Doctor didn't looked convinced and Rory's inner nurse kicked in, "Doctor, her body is just healing and for that she needs rest. She'll be fine." Rory said, putting a hand on his other shoulder.

"We need to figure out who did this to her." River said, pacing.

"Only she can tell us that." The Doctor said, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"So we wait." Amy suggested.

The Doctor groaned, "We need to be patient." Rory said.

"I hate being patient. Patience is for wimps." He said, pointing at Rory.

"Oh, well that's not very nice." A voice croaked out. The Doctor turned and saw the Professor awake and smiling slightly.

She tried to sit up but he pushed her back down, "No, you need to rest."

She pouted and hit his hands away, "Stop it, I'm still mad at you." She said, weakly. She sat up and groaned, "God I have a headache." She rubbed her temples. She pouted again, and her hand absently went to her waist, "Where's my gun?" She asked.

"We found you without it," The Doctor said. "How come it takes you to be tied up and hurt for us to be together again?" He asked, smiling slightly.

She laughed, then flinched, "I'm not hurt. I am perfectly fine."

"No you are most definitely not fine." Rory said, pushing her back down, she scowled at him but obeyed.

"Then what's wrong with me?" She challenged. There was silence, "That's what I thought." She said, and she quickly stood up, wobbling a bit in the process. "Now, if you will excuse me. I have to meet an old friend." She said, a pained expression on her face.

"Professor you can't just walk out there." River said, blocking her way. "I mean whatever's out there is powerful, you'll get yourself killed."

"I know what's out there, and it's not powerful. He's weak and scared and he needs help. Now I will be going." She said, walking out of the med bay. River sighed and followed her. Amy Rory and the Doctor practically ran after both of them. They all followed the Professor out of the Tardis and back into the room with the chair. They all took the moment to actually examine the room around them. It had white walls, one white door, and a mirror that probably wasn't an actual mirror. The Professor walked to the white door and pulled it open. On the other side was a black hallway that led to a wooden door. She walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the door, the others close behind. "River, give me your gun." She said, holding out her hand. River sighed and put it in her hand. The Professor cocked it and then she turned and grabbed the Doctor's sonic screwdriver out of his coat pocket.

She pointed it at the door and the Doctor said, "It doesn't work on wood."

"It's not wood." She stated, as she pressed the button. It whirred and then everyone heard the lock click. She pushed open the door and raised the gun. It looked like a regular office, there were chairs and a desk. On the other side of the desk, there was a big black chair, it's back to them. The Professor pointed the gun at the chair with a grimace.

"Hello Professor." A voice spoke.

The Doctor gasped as the chair swiveled around to reveal a blonde-headed guy with a psychopaths smile. The Professor smiled a bitter smile, "Hello Master."


	8. Chapter 8

_Last Time: "Hello Master."_

"Hello Doctor." The Master said, turning to him. His hand tapping the desk, _tap tap tap tap_.

"Ho w can you be here?" The Doctor asked, a disbelieving look on his face.

"I will actually explain that." The Professor said, never taking her eyes off the Master. "He came into our universe a few years after John died. He just dropped into Torchwood in a flash of light. We found out he was a Time Lord and he tried to steal my Tardis."

"Not steal, borrow. I was going to give it back eventually," he said, amused. "Then the drums started. Over and over again in my head. I was actually beginning to think they were gone for good, then one day _boom boom boom boom_, in my head again."

"Please, just let me help you. I can take it away." The Professor pleaded.

"No you can't they will always come back. Besides, why would I want it to go away, it's the only thing I know, now. It's the only thing I trust." He said.

"No, it's not the only thing you know. You know me, remember? I took the drums away once, I can do it again." She said, lowering the gun slightly.

"Hmmmm, no." He said, and he pressed a button on the desk. An alarm sounded.

The Professor lowered the gun and sighed, "I will save you, that's a promise." Then she turned and said, "Run." She ran down the hallway with every one following her, and she ran into the Doctors Tardis, everyone piling in after her. The Professor was bouncing around the console, pulling levers and spinning knobs. And soon they were floating in the vortex. She collapsed into the captain's chair and rubbed her head.

"Ok, now who the hell was that?" Amy practically screamed.

"That was the Master." The Doctor said.

"And who is the Master?" Rory asked, going to stand by Amy.

"The Master is an insane time lord." The Professor answered, not lifting her head.

"And who are you?" Amy asked, narrowing her eyes.

The Professor looked at her, examining her and what her status was with the Doctor. Suddenly Amy felt very small, "Amy, was it? I'm the Professor, an old companion of the Doctor's. And now I'm stuck here." She said, standing up and crossing her arms.

"Don't you have your Tardis?" Rory asked.

"The Master took it, he can't go in, but he has it." She said, pacing.

"Ok, start from the beginning." The Doctor said, gesturing to the Professor.

"And when does that start?" She asked.

"Start after I left." He stated.

She sighed, "After you left, we named your metacrisis. It was too hard to call him Doctor, when we all knew it wasn't you. So he named himself John Noble Smith. I was depressed for a while and John was there. When the Tardis was fully grown we went on trips and adventures. Then we realized John was getting older… and I wasn't. I still looked like the 19 year old, you took away in your blue box. Torchwood examined me and sure enough, they said I was a time lord. Then John proposed, I said yes. We got married, and he continued to get older, while I didn't. He died, and I was left alone. I worked at Torchwood for a while with a perception filter that made me look older. Then the Master fell into our world, all bloody and cold. I helped him, he was in a coma for a week. When he came to, he was freaking out about the drums in his head. He tried to steal my Tardis but he never got my key. After I… cured him… kind of. He went his separate ways. A few centuries after traveling all over that universe, I perfected the dimension canon, and came here. I travelled and made sure to avoid you. And now here I am." She said simply. Before anyone could ask anything, she asked, "Do you still have my room?" The Doctor nodded, "Where do you keep it?"

"It's right in front of my room," He stated, blushing a bit. She smiled slightly and walked down the hallway.

"Way too much for one day," Amy said, sighing. "We're going to bed, Doctor." She said, walking down the hallway, dragging Rory with her. River stayed and watched as the Doctor collapsed in the captain's chair.

She walked over and patted him on the shoulder, "Buy her chocolate." She whispered jokingly. His eyes flashed briefly with excitement, but River shot him down, "No, Doctor. You are not taking her to a planet made of chocolate." He pouted. River walked towards the hallway, "Besides she's already been there." River stated as she disappeared down the hallway. The Doctor scoffed, and rubbed his face. He felt tired, and weak. So he made his way to his room, he stopped outside his door. He looked across the hall and saw the Rose carved onto the door. There was no sound coming from the other side. He sighed and went into his room, he took off his jacket and shirt, and replaced his pants with pajama bottoms. He fell onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. He felt tired but he couldn't sleep, he tossed and turned but he couldn't find rest, so he just sighed and stared at the ceiling. Thinking about his precious Rose.

**_On the other side of the door…_**

The Professor had found her room, across the hall from the Doctor's just like he said. She smiled at this, and looked at the Rose carved on her door. She stroked it fondly and remembered the days when she used to call this home. She walked inside and gasped. It was exactly the same as when she left, not one thing moved. Her sheets were messed up, from that day when she just threw them and got up. There were dirty clothes on the floor and the walls were bright pink. She sent a request to the Tardis and soon the pink hue changed to a projection of the solar system. She changed into a pair of black satin pajamas, she had gotten years before. They fit a little big, but they were better than all the pink things in there. She sat at the edge of her old bed and thought about the events of the day. She heard the footsteps in the hallway. First Amy, followed by Rory, and then River. And finally the Doctor. She heard him pause, then she heard the creak of the door opening and closing. She got up and opened her door slowly, as to not make any noise, and then shut it very quietly. She stared at the door with the Gallifreyan symbols on it for a moment too long. Then turned and made her way towards the kitchen. Being unable to sleep, she decided to make hot chocolate. She loved chocolate. Thinking of which, she decided to make another stop in that planet made of chocolate as soon as she got her Tardis back. She walked into the kitchen and started on the hot chocolate.

The Doctor had been lying in his bed, but he was growing restless. He sighed and got up, heading for the door. He figured a warm glass of milk would help him sleep. He bounced to the kitchen with the energy brought on by promised milk.


	9. Chapter 9

_Last Time: He bounced to the kitchen with the energy brought on by promised milk._

He stopped short when he saw the back of the Professor, her hair was messy and ruffled from the bed, and her clothes made the Doctor blush. She was humming and mixing a big pot on the stove that smelled like hot chocolate. He smiled, then cleared his throat. Reflex made her spin around and her hand went to her side, where she usually had her gun. When she saw it was him, she sighed and turned back to the pan. "What are you doing up?" The Doctor asked.

"Couldn't sleep," She stated flatly. "And you?" She asked, glancing back at him.

"Couldn't sleep either." He stated, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" She asked.

"Sure, I love chocolate." He said, smiling at her. She reached up to the cabinets to grab two cups. In doing so, her shirt rode up and revealed a patch a skin on her back. The Doctor found himself staring at that patch of skin. Was her skin soft? He thought, did it feel like a baby's skin? What did it taste like? His eyes widened at the sudden turn of his thoughts, he blushed red. Man, he really did let his imagination run wild, he thought to himself. She pulled down two blue coffee cups and poured the hot chocolate. She handed him one of the cups and sat down across from him. She sipped her chocolate and stared at the countertop, "How come you couldn't sleep?" The question popped out before he could stop it.

She tensed up, "I'm not very fond of sleep." She said, not meeting his eyes.

"Why?" He asked, curious.

"Doctor, you are 911 years old, I am 978 years old. When a person lives that long, clearly not all memories will be happy, now will they? And my subconscious chooses to torture me with such memories. Therefore I don't sleep." She explained, in a very uninterested voice.

The Doctor's face crinkled in confusion, "How are you older than me?" He said, pouting a bit.

"Time moves differently in the other universe, it goes faster." She said, glancing at him. "Besides all of your regenerations are flying around the universe right now, I could avoid all of them for 1000 years and still accidently meet your first regeneration." She explained shrugging. She sipped her hot chocolate, and let out a pleased moan. The Doctor blushed as his mind filled with very unclean thoughts. She saw his red face, "Doctor, are you ok? You look flushed," She said, leaning forward and placing a hand on his forehead. Her hand felt cool against his hot face. But with her leaning forward and her clothes loose, he realized she wasn't wearing a bra and his face only got redder. He backed away from her touch, and almost fell when his legs got tangled in the chair.

"Yah, I'm fine," He said quickly.

"Doctor, are you sure?" She said, raising an eyebrow. She got up and started walking towards him. He back away… into a wall. She stopped in front of him and placed a hand on his forehead again. "You're burning up." She looked at his eyes and an amused smirk was on her lips. "Doctor, why are you looking at me like I'm going to pounce on you or something?" She said, raising her eyebrow again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, shuffling his feet.

She shrugged, "Well, I am going to finish my hot chocolate in my room." She said, grabbing her mug and walking out into the hall. The Doctor stood there for a few more seconds, letting his face go back to its normal color. He sighed and sat back down. He sipped his hot chocolate and felt his eyes droop. He put his cup in the sink and walked back to his room. He flopped back in his bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The Professor walked out of the kitchen with her hot chocolate, and went back to her room. She sat at the edge of the bed and drank the rest of her hot chocolate. She sighed as she heard the Doctors footsteps in the hallway. She fell back on her bed, and felt her eyes closing. She sighed and then fell into a blissful, nightmare-less sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_Last Time: She sighed and then fell into a blissful, nightmare-less sleep._

She woke up to the sight of stars and for a second she thought she was back in her Tardis, but then her memories came back and she groaned. She turned to the nightstand and looked at the clock that kept ticking through her absence. It read 3:47 a.m. She sighed, "I could get a few more hours sleep." She muttered to herself. She turned on her side and closed her eyes, immediately falling back to sleep.

The Doctor was sleeping soundly in his bed when a scream made its way to his ear. He was standing and making his way towards the door before his brain knew what was happening. His brain had only processed that the scream was Rose's scream. The scream she made when she was in danger. But she wasn't in danger, she was across the hall. Merely a few steps away from his door. So he crossed the few steps and pulled open the door. He saw the Professor sitting up with wide eyes. She was sweating and pale. He went and sat at the edge of her bed. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked groggy from sleep.

"Nothing. Nothing." She said, taking a deep breath. "Um, sorry to wake you." She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Are you ok?" He asked, skeptical.

"Yah, I'm fine." She whispered. She turned to look at him. He gave her a disbelieving look. "I'm fine." He raised an eyebrow. "Really, I'm fine." She said barely above a whisper.

"Why did you scream?" He asked. She didn't respond, and she put her head in her hands. "Nightmare?" He asked. She nodded. He scooted closer, "What happened?"

"It was nothing." She whispered.

"I don't believe you," He stated. "So what happened?"

She sighed, and looked at him, "It was a memory." She said, calmly. "It was after John died, I went a little insane, for a few years. I shut everyone out. I cut off my emotions. And I left Earth, and I went to a planet in the Terra Galaxy, and of course like you I'm a danger magnet. So, after a few weeks of living there, I brought trouble. And that trouble destroyed a whole village because it wanted my head on a stick. And you know what I did," She said, looking at him with that eerily calm expression. "I laughed." She said scoffing. "I took my Tardis and boarded their ship. And then I planted a bomb, ran like hell, and watched it blow up." She said, turning away. "And I laughed. I watched from my Tardis and laughed as their ship crashed and burned to the ground." She said, her voice cracking. "In my dream, I was screaming at myself to stop, to not do it. But I never listen to myself," She said, laughing a little. She took another deep breath. "I'm talking too much, sorry," She said, looking at him with a fake smile.

"No, it's fine." He said. "Don't do that." He said, his eyebrows going together in mild annoyance.

"Do what?" She said, the smile still pasted there.

"Smile like that." He said, using his hand to smooth out the fake smile. "That's not your smile. I don't like it when you fake a smile. It's not you," He said, pouting.

"Really and what is me, Doctor?" She said, with a smirk.

"I don't know anymore. I don't know if you're Rose or the Professor. Sometimes when you think no one's looking at you I see a bit of my Rose. But then you put on that mask and I don't know." He said, putting his hand on hers.

"I'm still Rose, but I put on the Professor for show." She said, looking down.

"Why? Why can't you just be Rose?" He asked.

She looked at her blue ring, "Because when I'm Rose, I'm vulnerable and small and scared. And a lot of people out there who want my head on a platter, so I can't afford being vulnerable. But when I'm the Professor I'm not vulnerable." She said fiddling with the band. "Do you care if I'm Rose and the Professor?" She asked, not meeting his eyes.

"No, I don't. I don't care if you call yourself the Professor, because either way you're still my Rose." He said, dropping an arm around her shoulder. She couldn't help but notice that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Her nightmare had distracted her from that, but with him so close she couldn't help but notice.

The Professor gave the Doctor a tongue in teeth smile, "Oh so I'm yours, now?" She said, giving a small smirk.

The Doctor blushed but he didn't move, "Well, since I found out who you really are, I've wanted to tell you something." He said, looking down.

"And what's that?" She asked, giving him another smile.

"I wanted to say what I never said on that beach in Norway," He said, finally looking up. Her heart skipped a beat, _He didn't mean… _She thought. "Professor Rose Tyler," He said, smirking a bit at the improvised name, "I-"

"Doctor!" River screamed into the room. "You've got to come see-" She saw the closeness between the two. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Oh, no," The Professor said quickly, getting up. "What were you saying?" She asked.

Both the Doctor and the Professor cursed River simultaneously, but they shoved the thought of strangling her down and went to go see what was wrong.

_**Oh River, must you ruin this perfect moment. Of course she has to! It's a perfect moment! I'm sorry I had to put that interruption in there. The Master will reappear in the next chapter, so hope you enjoyed and please review. :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_I am terribly sorry this took so long. School has kept me from writing. The next chapter hopefully won't take as long, and this chapter has a bit of a dark side to it. Anyway Enjoy :)_**

_Last time: Both the Doctor and the Professor cursed River simultaneously, but they shoved the thought of strangling her down and went to go see what was wrong._

The Doctor quickly went to his room and got dressed. When he was done, he went into the console room and saw that the Professor had already gotten dressed and she was staring at the monitor. He walked over and looked at the monitor. It was flashing coordinates at them, "What should we do?" The Doctor asked, for once unsure.

"Well, we do what we always do, right? We adventure and save. So let's go." She said, a smile on her face. In seconds the coordinates were put in the Tardis and they were on their way. When they landed, they all looked to the door. The Professor ran to the door and walked out, the door closing shut almost immediately after. The Doctor curiously followed and walked out, Amy, Rory, and River close behind. But upon seeing what was on the other side, he turned around and shoved them all back in before they could see.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Amy asked, a bit angry that he shoved them back in.

"You guys need to stay in here, alright? River I need you to fly the Tardis out of here." The Doctor said, urgently. He could see Amy was about to object, "No, you don't need to see what's behind that door. Now please just this once, listen to me." He said pleading. They nodded. He ran back out the door and immediately after the Tardis disappeared behind him. "I sent them away," He said, answering the silent question. She nodded her face blank as she surveyed the scene before her.

The sight was horrible, it was a dark dreary room, with only one fluorescent light. But it seemed to only make the scene more vivid. They both looked at the bloody and mangled bodies left on the ground. The Professors eyes scanned each and every on and she cataloged them. The first one she saw was John. He was bloody and it was his younger self. The second one was her mother, Jackie. It all followed who both knew. The Doctor had to remind himself several times that it was a trick. He looked around the room with a look of disgust, he glanced at the Professor and saw that her face was blank. He stared at her as she surveyed the scene with blank eyes. He worried at how she could look at this and not do anything. She looked like she saw this everyday. He suppressed a shiver and wondered what had happened to his precious Rose to make her like this. Then his subconscious reminded him, _It was you. _It taunted, _You did this to her. _He pushed the thoughts away and went back to wondering how to get out of this room Finally the Professor spoke, "It's a hologram." She said, pulling out her gun and pointing in the middle of the room. The bullet clanged something and the hologram fizzled out. They were once again in a white room.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked, looking at her.

"I'm fine, come on." She said, walking towards the only door in the room. She tried it but it was locked and she got her sonic out. Unlike the rest of the room, the door wasn't white. It looked like it was made out of wood and sadly it was. Her sonic was useless and she groaned in frustration. She laid her head against the wood and knocked in several places. When her hand came down, and she heard the knock, she smiled. She stepped back and she braced herself. She smashed her foot against the wooden door and it made a crack. She took a deep breath and with the Doctor watching with wide eyes, she tried again. It made a hole in the door and she stuck her hand through and unlocked it.

With a triumphant smirk towards the Doctors shocked face, she walked through the door. There was a corridor on the other side, with a rather elegant door at the end. She gestured for the Doctor to follow her and she practically ran to the door. She hesitated with her hand on the handle, wondering what could be on the other side. She clenched her fists, took a deep breath and pulled open the door. The Master was sitting in a chair twiddling his fingers, and whistling. He looked at both of them, "Well, finally. I was wondering what was taking so long."

"The door was made of wood, it was a bit of a setback." The Professor retorted. "You left a little surprise for us back there." She said, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh yes, I hope you liked it." He said, a smile playing on the edge of his lips.

The Doctor felt... out-of-place. Like he was just watching something from a T.V. screen rather than taking part in it. His Rose had grown up, she had bloomed. Then the transition from watching changed to doing. The Professor stepped forward but stopped abruptly, hitting a hard invisible surface. She tried to step back but now she was surrounded by an invisible force-field. The Doctor realized he was too. She banged at him from inside the small surface.

He stood up and walked over, standing directly in front of her. "I have more than one trick up my sleeve." He whispered. She responded by banging at him.

"What do you want? What are you going to do?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"You see, from your last visit," He said, pacing in front of both of them. "I left you something. I put a code in your brain, voice activated by me. If I said two words, just two, you will have no choice but to follow my every command."

"How did you do that?" She asked her voice monotone.

"I'm a Timelord too, you know. I can go inside peoples heads, and I did with yours. Granted, your mental barriers," He shook his head in disbelief, "they were strong, but not strong enough."

The thought of someone in Rose's head besides him was enough to make the Doctor furious, "You bastard!" He screamed at him. "How dare you enter her mind!" He said, banging on the force-field.

The Master smiled, "Oh, seems I've made him a bit angry." He said, chuckling. "Well, I've been rambling. Time to get this show on the road, now," He stared directly at the Professor. "You want to know what the two words are?" He asked. He didn't wait for an answer. "Bad Wolf." He said, with a smirk.

She gasped and she fell to the ground, "Professor!" The Doctor screamed out. She stood up and stared ahead her eyes blank. The Master pulled a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button. The Professor walked forward and stood beside the Master, her face still blank.

"Now let's see, what can we do with you?" He asked circling the Professor like an object he was thinking about buying.

"Whatever you want, Master." She said in a monotone voice.

"Hm, kiss me." He said, raising an eyebrow. The Professor put a hand on his neck and pulled him forward, closing her eyes. When their lips met, the Doctor snarled and banged on the force-field, but the kiss dragged on. When she pulled back, the Master was wide-eyed. He let out a breath, harshly, "Wow, she is a good kisser." He said, regaining his breath. The Doctor snarled again. The Master turned to the Professor, "Tell me, Professor have you ever kissed the Doctor?"

"Yes." She replied.

"How many times?" He asked.

"Three."

"Were they all by choice?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"No."

"Really?" He said, in fake surprise. "And how did he kiss you then?"

"The first time, it was to save me, I didn't remember at the time. The second time I was possessed and not in control of my actions. The third time, he surprised me, but we were interrupted."

"Oh, so technically, I kissed you fully first."

"Yes."

The Doctor banged again and was glaring at the Master. "You bastard." He said.

"You could make all this go away, you know." The Master said. "There's a deactivation code voice activated by you."

"What is it?"

"Why would I just tell you? There's no fun in that, but I will give you a clue." He said, giving a small smile. "It's something you will never say. It's something that you haven't said." He said, laughing.

The Doctor thought about that for a second, "I don't know." He said, rubbing his face.

The Master gasped, "The Doctor doesn't know something. What a shock," He said. "Well, continue your thinking while I continue to kiss the love of your life." He said, pulling her lips to his once more. The Doctor watched with disgust as they kissed, and he couldn't help the tears that pricked his eyes. He knew it wasn't her fault but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. He tried to remember what he has never said but it's hard to recall something you never said. But the sentence the Master had said was bothering him, 'the love of your life', that's what he had said. Love, that word. That was it! He thought. That's it. He turned to them with fire in his eyes and practically screamed, "I love you, Professor!" The Professor eyes popped wide open and her eyes crinkled in confusion when she realized she was kissing the Master. She jumped back furiously wiping at her lips.

"What the bloody hell?" She snarled. The Master actually for a second looked scared. The professor walked forward and he stepped back. Then his back hit the wall, and the Professor put an arm against his throat. "You bastard. I should kill you now." She spat out.

"Oh, come on." He said, smiling. "It was a joke."

"You sick bastard. I want to kill you, I should kill you. That's what the Professor would do, kill you now, with the gun I have in my holster and I would do it happily." She said. "But that's not what the old me would've done. So I'm going to be merciful," She said, removing her arm from his throat and placing her fingertips on his temples. His eyes widened in surprise but it was too late, she had entered his mind. He opened his mouth in a silent scream. It took less than a minute to cure him of the insufferable drums. He fell to the ground, out cold. She sighed, and then reached into his pocket to retrieve the remote. She pressed the button and then ran for the Doctor. She pulled him by his collar and pressed her lips to his, forcing her tongue into his mouth. Either way he wasn't complaining. By the time she pulled back, they were both breathless. "You said you loved me." She said, her breathing heavy.

"Yes I did." He said, kissing her again.

She pulled back, "Did you mean it?" She asked.

"Of course I did." He said, cradling her cheek.

"Say it."

"What?"

"Say. It. I want to hear it with my own ears, while I'm in control of my mind." She said, putting her forehead against his.

"Professor Rose Tyler, I love you." He said, smiling. She pressed her lips against his, and for a second completely forgot the Master was passed out only footsteps away. They were both so consumed in the kiss that they didn't even notice the sound of the Tardis appearing. Rory, Amy, and River stepped out and saw the two. Amy smiled and cleared her throat loudly. The two pulled apart and looked at them, both flushed a deep red.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Yes I will be continuing the story. I would be as mean as Daleks if I didn't. So here it is, CHAPTER 12. Please review and Enjoy :)_**

_Last Time: Amy smiled and cleared her throat loudly. The two pulled apart and looked at them, both flushed a deep red._

"So, what happened? I'm pretty sure, you guys didn't spend all this time snogging." Amy said, amused.

The Doctor blushed, but the Professor giggled, "No, we didn't, we came and found the Master. Things that I would really not want to talk about happened," She said, recalling her lips on the Masters, and almost gagging at the thought, "Then I cured the Master of his drums."

"Yah, how did you do that?" The Doctor asked turning to stare at her.

She looked at him with an amused, almost smug smile, "Oh, kitten, I'm much more powerful now." She said, making her eyes gleam gold for a second.

"Kitten?!" The Doctor said, outraged that he of all people would be reduced to being called kitten. Him! The Oncoming Storm, the Destroyer of Cybermen and Daleks, be called kitten.

"Yes, kitten." She purred, and gently stroked his hair. At that moment he realized he didn't mind being called kitten. Of course, he would never admit this, so he pouted and pretended to be mad. "Bad Wolf was never gone, Doctor." She said, dropping her hand. "I know how to control the power now." She brought up her hand again and around it appeared a golden energy. Then it disappeared.

"But... how? No being is supposed to be able to hold that. It's physically impossible, you should be burning up right now." He said, confused.

"Doctor, listen to what you're saying. No one is supposed to be able to **hold **this. I'm not holding it. Holding it would mean I am a vessel for Bad Wolf, but I'm not." She said, hoping he would figure it out. He didn't. _Of course, always missing the obvious_, she thought. She sighed, "Doctor, I **am **Bad Wolf."

His eyes widened, "Of course, why couldn't I see it before? No person would be able to do what you did. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"You never asked." She said, then turned to the unconscious Master. "Now, someone help me get him in the Tardis."

The Doctor grimaced, but helped. With everyone's help, getting him in the Tardis took no time at all. They set him down on the grating. "So what do we do now?" Amy asked.

"I don't know what you're going to do, but I need to go." River said, pulling back her sleeve, to reveal a vortex manipulator.

"Right, you need to get back to prison." The Professor said. She walked over and hugged her. "Be careful." She said. River nodded and then disappeared in a flash of light.

"Well, what we do is wait for him to wake up because he knows where my Tardis is." The Professor said, sitting in the captain's chair.

"How long do you think that will take?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, last time, he was out cold for a few hours." The Professor said, shrugging.

"Well, in that case, Come on, Rory." She said, grabbing Rory's hand and dragging him to the hallway.

"Oi, where are you going?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, we are going to do something other than watching an unconscious guy for a few hours." Amy said, walking out of sight.

The Professor looked around the Tardis, "You redecorated." She said.

"Yes, when I regenerated, I made quite a bit of a mess." He explained, running a hand through his hair.

"Is the rest of the Tardis like this, or is it just the console room?" She asked.

"The rooms were restored after the incident." He said.

She nodded, "Good to know."

Just then, the Master groaned and turned on the grating. The Professor ran over, "Koschei?" She said, leaning on her knees beside him.

His eyes fluttered open, "Who are you?"

Her face crinkled in confusion, "Oh right. You knew me when I was ginger." She muttered, quiet enough for the Doctor not to hear. He would be very angry if he knew that. "It's me Koschei, the Professor." She said, louder.

"Professor? You regenerated?" He asked. She nodded, smiling. "Oh well, hello Rose." He said, using her real name. The Doctor raised an eyebrow, but he was ignored.

"When did you last see me?" She asked, wondering if he remembered the incident.

"Well, the last time I saw you, was when I was leaving Torchwood. You hugged me and said good luck." He said, trying to sit up.

"Well, what's the last thing you remember in general?"

"The last thing I remember is sitting in a taxi, then there was this awful noise and everything went black." He said, his eyes fluttering closed again.

"Koschei?" He groaned in response, "Don't go back to sleep yet. Let's at least get you to the med bay." he grumbled, but he sat up. The Professor helped him up, and helped him to the med bay. The Doctor was left in the console room. He grumbled to himself, _Stupid Koschei, calling her Rose... _he crossed his arms over his chest and walked to the med bay. _You're jealous._ His subconscious teased. _No I'm not. _He shot back. He walked into the med bay and saw that the Master had fallen asleep again and the Professor had sat down beside his bed. "He's very weak." She said, not looking up.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm going to sleep." The Doctor grumbled. _Jealous, _His subconscious said again. _Shut up, _He told himself.


End file.
